


He Kissed Me Till the Morning Light

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Making Love, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Betty lost track of the date and forgot Valentine's Day.  And Bruce definitely remembered.  It's a good thing she can think on her feet.  And off them.  ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ireadtoomuchfantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireadtoomuchfantasy/gifts).



> readswaytoomuch on tumblr prompted: "Bretty + “That’s TODAY?!?!” prompt please? (Bonus points if it's Betty-centric and is explicit but it doesn't have to be)"
> 
> And as requested, this DOES have smut. :D Yay for Bruce! 
> 
> Okay, so this was lovely to write. It gives me the warm fuzzies. I love writing Bruce so happy and with someone who understands him so well. Title comes from [“Samson” by Regina Spektor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p62rfWxs6a8), which coincidentally was the song I listened to on repeat while writing this. That song is so Bretty it makes me cry. Right down to the “History books forgot about us…” part. Omg. Okay. Anyway, enjoy!

Betty sighed when she slid off her shoes.  It had been a phenomenally bad idea to wear heels on a day she was lecturing.  Not only had the students made a big deal out of it, she was terribly uncomfortable. 

“Hello, Ms. Ross.  Where to?” Jarvis’ cool voice greeted her as the elevator door closed. 

“Wherever Dr. Banner is,” she answered, bending to pick up her shoes. 

“Dr. Banner is in your apartment,” the AI informed her. 

“Oh!  Is he…home?” she asked, looking at her watch.  Maybe it was later than she had previously thought. It wasn’t.  Still 5:30. 

“Indeed.” 

“Okay…” she said, wondering what in the world had Bruce home at this time. 

The elevator doors opened into the common area, and she turned to the right, walking down the long hallway till she reached their apartment. 

She went in, expecting to see Bruce sitting at the table with his laptop, working on something.  Something that maybe she could help him with. 

Except he wasn’t there. 

The kitchenette was empty, lights off.  As was the living room.  

She set her shoes down beside the door and hung her bag on the coat tree, looking around for some clue as to where he was. 

_He might have a headache and is sleeping it off?_

She turned to walk back to the bedroom when she spotted something on the floor.  She reached over to turn on the light and smiled. 

_A trail of rose petals?_

_That is without a doubt the sweetest thing he’s ever done…_

She turned off the light and followed the petals down the hall to the bedroom, pushing open the door slowly.  “Bruce?” 

He looked up from the dresser, where he was strategically placing a few more candles.  _More_ because the entire room was filled with them.  Leave it to Bruce to do something completely and utterly unexpected.  And his timing couldn’t have been more perfect. 

“Oh, you’re home?  I was hoping I’d have a few more minutes to get this ready…”  He blew out the match he was holding and dropped it in a dish on the dresser.  “It’s not quite ready, I was actually going to…” he coughed, “Undress…but—“

She cut him off, leaning in to kiss him soundly on the lips.  This wonderful man.  “It’s perfect…plus…I guess now I can unwrap my present…” she teased, nuzzling his cheek.  “I mean…don’t get me wrong…unwrapped is good too…great even…” 

He chuckled, capturing her lips again, his hand on the back of her head, tangled in her hair.  “I love you…” he murmured between kisses.

“I love _you_ …what’s the occasion?” She popped open a few of the buttons on his shirt. 

He stopped, looking at her cautiously, “Are you serious?” 

She frowned, “Yes…why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Betty…it’s…February 14th…Valentine’s Day?” 

Her eyes widened, “Are you sure?” 

He suddenly looked flustered, reaching in his pocket for his phone.  “Yeah…yeah…pretty certain…” he checked the date, turning it so she could see it.  Lo and behold…February 14th. 

“Bruce…I am so sorry…” she grabbed his hand and kissed it, pressing his palm to her cheek.  “I really am…I had plans for this year and I…just…forgot…I’m—“ 

“Betty…sweetheart, don’t…” he cupped her face and kissed her lips.  “It’s nice to not always be the screw up in this relationship…”  She laughed and he kissed the tip of her nose. “You’re wonderful every day, anyway…” 

“That is just a flat out LIE…” she grinned, grasping his lapels and pulling him closer.  “You are NOT a screw up and I can be downright mean sometimes.” 

He raised his eyebrows, “Do you really want to talk about who is the meanest?” 

She smirked, “The Other Guy is meaner than me…I will admit.” 

“You’re…persnickety sometimes…but for the most part, the best parts of my day are the parts I spend with you.  Persnickety or not.” 

“I love you…” she repeated, pulling him closer for yet another kiss.  “So…do I still get to unwrap my present?” 

“Unwrap away…”

She grinned widely and made quick work of the rest of the buttons on his shirt.  Even the cuffs.  She slid it off his shoulders and tugged on his undershirt, being careful to remove his glasses before pulling it over his head. Bruce stood there obediently, letting her slowly remove all his clothing.    

Betty giggled at his ruffled hair, running her fingers through it to muss it up more.  She kissed him softly while unbuckling his belt and pulling it slowly from the loops. 

The pants came off in record time, leaving him standing there in his boxer briefs. 

“You wanna sit on the bed?” she whispered before biting his earlobe.   

 His sharp inhale was music to her ears.  “Whatever you want...” He backed up to the bed, sitting when the backs of his legs hit the mattress.   

“Well…I was actually thinking it should be whatever you want…” she crossed her arms and tugged up on her blouse, pulling it up and over her head. 

His eyes were glued to her.  “Like what?” 

“Whatever you want…” she punctuated by unzipping her skirt and letting it pool around her feet. She hooked her thumbs in her pantyhose and shimmied out of them, hanging them over the back of a chair and standing straight again, waiting for his answer.  So maybe the lacy underwear had been a good idea this morning.  If his darkening eyes and noticeable erection were any indication.  “What do you want, Bruce?” 

He gulped and reached for her.  “You.  Here.  Now…” 

She went quickly, letting him pull her astride him. His hands felt like they were everywhere at once, calloused finger tips dragging over her sensitive skin.  Up her thighs and over her hips and waist.  Skimming her ribs before moving around to her back.  She thought he was going to unhook her bra, but he didn’t. 

Instead, he moved his hands around to the front, cupping her breasts inside the bra, pushing them up slightly until her nipples peeked over the top of the lace demi cups. 

She let out a whimper when he closed his mouth around one of them, sucking gently and teasing the other with his thumb.  Her hips rolled against him, and he let out a muffled groan.  He swirled his tongue before switching sides.

And Bruce kept up that exquisite torture for what felt like forever.  She was moaning openly by the time he was done, both nipples stiff and damp.  Hypersensitive from his tongue and fingers, every brush of the lace from her bra had her canting her hips against his, rubbing herself against the stiff evidence of his arousal. 

“I want you…” he whispered, his breath hot against her already fevered flesh. 

She nodded, breathless.  “Where do you want me?” 

He let out a short huff of air, “I don’t care.  I just need to be inside you, Betty.” 

She quickly crawled up the bed and he pulled on the waist band of her underwear so that they stayed at the foot of the bed where he was. 

His briefs disappeared on his ascent to where she was laying. He rolled on a condom that he’d produced out of nowhere, and Betty spread her knees and he slid fluidly into her, to the hilt, slotting himself between her legs.  She gasped and he stopped, looking down at her in alarm.  “Bad?” he asked. 

“No…no…Good.  Sooo good…don’t stop…”

He looked relieved, a slight smile spreading before he pulled out and pushed back in.  Slowly, experimentally, his eyes were on her, holding her gaze.  Pupils blown wide, but a touch of worry still there.  Even after all the time they’d spent together.  Even after all the times they’d done this.  He was still worried he’d hurt her. 

“It’s good, Bruce…it’s really good.  You’re so good…” she breathed, her hands gripping his biceps when he thrust deep.  “I love you.” 

“Love you…” he murmured, speeding his pace little by little, grunting as he found the right rhythm.  The one that made her toes curl and his back arch. 

She came first, her fingers helping her along just a little, panting softly and tightening her legs around his waist. 

He followed her soon after, coming apart on a sharp cry and pumping his hips through his release. 

He collapsed to the side, rolling to his back and pulling her into his side. 

She slid her hand down his stomach to dispose of the condom, but he stopped her, shaking his head.  “I’ll get it.  Just…need a second…”  Betty sighed happily and wrapped her arms around him.  “I love you, Bruce.” 

“Love you, Sweetheart…” he pressed his lips against her hair.  “Happy Valentine’s Day.”        

She hummed in agreement.  It was a VERY happy Valentine’s Day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
